Operation:Reboot
by john armtrong
Summary: After the girls are kidnapped the boys find out that there world is crumbling down around them and that there the only ones who can save it. rewrite of my original story. please read if you love the powerpuff girls. Rated T cause bad guys die. please join us in our effort to stop the reboot. if your reading this you are the resistance.


I had this idea the other day and since I don't want to see the rowdyruff boys in the reboot and I especially don't want to see this series continue, so I wrote this in the hopes that we can stop this train wreck before it goes any further. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review.

Townsville 2016: "Ha ha you sissy girls will never learn" Brick laughed as he knocked Blossom to the ground. The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys were having one of there standard tussles. "Come on Brick its been ten years when are you going to grow." Blossom didn't get to finish. A portal opened and men dressed in white and black armor came through and attacked the girls. The men stunned the girls and tossed them back through the portal. Brick and his brothers looked at the portal as it closed and looked at each other in surprise. "what was that" Boomer asked in amazement. "Ha ha who cares with those brats gone we can totally rule this place" Brick laughs and the boys zip around Townsville stealing and destroying what ever they want.

After a day of fun, the boys head for Mojo's place. "Man, what a day, I've never eaten that much ice cream before" Boomer said with a laugh. "Yea, but there wasn't anyone we could fight and did you see those weird flashes" Butch said as they walked through the door to Mojos lair. "It was probably nothing, hey Mojo guess what…." Brick stops in his tracks when he sees Mojo, HIM, The Professor, Princess, and some guy dressed in tactical gear with a .45 American in a tactical vest talking. "Boys, we need to talk, its about the girls" Mojo said as the boys drew closer.

"What is he doing here and who is that" Brick says as he points to The Professor then to the stranger. The stranger says, "My name is John Armstrong and I'm here to save your universe". Brick gives a quizzical look then looks to mojo and HIM "why are we worried about the girls being gone, you two can finally rule the world". Mojo starts to speak but HIM holds up a claw "Boys, to rule the world boys there has to be a world to rule". Boomer shakes his head "what" brick smacks him "idiot, what do you mean HIM, there has to be a world to conquer, the world is.".

Brick gets cut off by a flash and Mojo disappearing into thin air. "No not yet, I thought I came back far enough" John shouts but then, The Professor, HIM, and Princess also disappear. "NO" John shouts as he slams down his fist on the table. "What the heck just happened and where did they go" Brick shouted at John "Boys we don't have much time, sit". The boys look at each other then sit across from John. He tosses the boys a folder "I'll assume you know what a reboot is"

After several ours Brick finally spoke "So basically these corporation guys took everyone and made them sissified versions of themselves, that about right" Brick asks as he goes over the folders. "Yea, Mojo was the first to go, then they just started grabbing, those men you saw were there foot soldiers, I thought I came back far enough to stop them but I was wrong, I'm surprised I got to the others before they disappeared" John said sipping a coke. Boomer looks up and says, "But we didn't see any soldiers other then the ones that took the puffs". John nods "They only needed to come through once and get the girls, once they had the origin point for this universe they could pull anyone out of this universe and distort them".

Boomer looked at John concerned "Anyone" he asks. John nods solemnly and the boy's eye's get big "So what your saying is, is that they could pull us through" Brick asks and John nods again "I'm afraid so, though they seem to be putting out these sub par villains as filler so we have a small window of time". Brick sighs as he brushes back his hair "So basically we either help you and save those sissy girls, or we don't help and we get sissified". John leans back and says, "that about sums it up" Brick looked at his brothers who nodded and Brick sighed "Ok were in, I just have one question". John raises an eye brow "How are we supposed to get to your world, the portals closed". John smiles at Bricks question "Correction, there portal is closed"

The three-ruff's fall through and crash on to the floor. "Oh, my back" Brick said as he stood up stretching. "Woah, this is weird" Butch said as he wiggled his new fingers. "I agree bro totally weird, I look like that professor guy" Boomer said as John held out a hand to help him up "Welcome to the real-world gentlemen". The boys look around. "The real worlds darker then I expected" Boomer said as Brick face palmed himself "You know sometimes I wonder if your faking being this stupid". Boomer glared at brick "you know what, I'm sick of you pushing me around" Boomer shouts and tries to make an energy bat. "what happened to my powers" Boomer said stunned. "Ha wimp I'll show you how it's done" Brick said but was shocked when neither he or Butch could use their powers.

All three of the boys look at John and asked why they couldn't use their powers and he replied, "The reason it's so dark is because we're underground and as for your powers, there tied to your world, here your mortal like everyone else". Brick crossed his arms "So if we don't have our powers how are we supposed to get the girls out". A smile crosses Johns face "I have a few ideas about that". John opens a door revealing a huge underground complex with various training areas John gestures with his hand "Boys, welcome to the resistance".

One month later: "I can't believe you beat my high score on the range, again" Butch grumbled as Brick took the mag out of his rifle "Not my fault you can't hit the broad side of a barn". Butch growls and Boomer laughs "Girls, girls your both pretty". Both brothers glare at Boomer "You know Butch, I think Boomer would make a great target" Brick said with Butch walking towards. Before Butch can do anything John walks up "I'm afraid target practice will have to wait". The boy's eyes get big as John holds up a folder. "You mean" Boomer starts to ask but just smiles as John nods "Yep tonight's the operation boys". After they get there gear the boys join John in his office.

Each of the gang had developed three distinct specialty's necessary for the mission, brick was the designated marksman and explosives expert he preferred his MK 14 E.B.R and 1911 combo when was not making things go boom. Butch was especially skilled at breaching, choosing to carry a custom Mossberg 500 for "close encounters" for breaching and "going medieval" on his opponents he also touted a hedge five-pound sledge hammer. Boomer was the one that surprised everyone, he turned out to be an expert in C.Q.B tactics, favoring a tomahawk and bowie knife because he liked to "get up-close and personal with his opponents, a p90 completed his armaments for when getting within three feet was impossible. John's preference was hard hitting firepower, he chose a Ruger tactical mini-14 in .300 blackout with his .45 American and a .45 Blackhawk for "insurance purposes".

As John rolls out a map Butch says, "So do we finally get to kick some butt". Brick asked smirking "Ya, I'm itching for a fight". "Yea what's the plan boss" Boomer asked sharpening a knife. John begins "All right so we enter here….".

At 1:00am they pulled up in the alley behind the corperations head quarters, they pulled down their baklava's, checking their guns one last time, then john nodded "alright boys, let's go". The group moved silently through the building, passing empty offices and cubicles. They had to choke a couple of guards out and put them in a closet. As they approached a stair case John whispered, "Alright remember, anyone past this point is hostile, they know what there doing so don't hesitate, and remember don't let them take you, there are things much worse then death". The boys nod and john nods back while swiping a key card and moving down the stairs.

As they approached the first door they hear two men talking "I can't believe they green lighted that stupid unicorn plot line". Another voice said, "well what do you expect, they're trying to make them selves seem relevant, those stupid girls even tried to stop it but they got put in their places, I bet." the voices disappeared behind a metal door. John signaled Butch and Brick to move up. Brick pulled a flash bang off his vest, butch pulled the massive hammer from his back and took his position in front of John.  
He smirked and said "knock, knock". Butch busted open the reinforced security door and brick tossed in the flash bang "what the…" the guards start to say as the flash bang detonates and boomer moves in and eliminates the two guards with several quick cuts from his bowie.

"well, that was easy" boomer commented cleaning his knife. "Ya but those guys were just the rent-a-cops for the entrance, the real fun is when we get to the sub levels" John said as he plugged in his lap top and typed fast. "There" Butch pointed at one of the screens. "I see them, now we gotta find…bingo there ten floors below us" John smiled. "well what are we waiting for" Brick smirked and the guys moved out.

"top left" John said firing his mini-14 as they cleared the ninth floor. They had found the others as they descended, they wished they hadn't. On the third floor, they kick open a door to find The Professor wide eyed and reeking of who knows what rocking back and forth saying "Where are my girls". The boys tried to lead him out but he just laid there repeating "where are my girls". The fifth floor held the animal cages, Mojo had gone feral with his brain hanging out of his helmet, the boys tried to get threw to him but he just snarled at them, Brick pulled his .45 and put Mojo out of his misery. All that was left of HIM was the empty shell of his body. Once they hit the eighth floor they found Princess who wasn't anything more then a vegetable now. If the boys had any pity for the men they were fighting it was officially gone now.

Boomers p90 let out a suppressed burst and two merc's dropped. The group approached the doors to the prison cells. "Alright red your up" John said as he moved back and Brick planted a c4 charge and flipped the detonator. "Roll on two" Brick said as he hit the button, the explosion was followed by four flash bangs and the boys moved in, brick and butch dropped six as they entered, John let loose with his mini-14, then switched to his American, Boomer pulled his hawk and bowie and shredded several of the guards closest to the girls.

After the room was cleared the boys approached the girls, they were badly beaten but still alive. "It's about time you boys got here" a voice said. John's eyes got big as two men step out of the shadows' the first man was the head of the corperations and the other…. "Dick hardly, I knew you were behind this, id recognize your sub par creations any ware" John said as dick laughed "oh everyone's a critic, well at least with the boys here I can finish the job" dick pulls out a remote and clicks a button, the room fills with guards and the boys take a defensive position around the girls. "Mister Armstrong, this little resistance of yours is over" the head gestures to blossom "we own these creator, we can make them anything we please, look I'm sure you're a reasonable man, why don't you join our team, help us make these "fans" shut up and we can make you VERY rich".

The boys look at john with concern, then to their surprise, laughter starts to erupt from John "ha ha ha join your ha ha ha oh that's rich" John says whipping a tear away from his eye. "Here's my counter offer, you tell your men to stand down, you will pull this abomination off the air ways and destroy theses retched creatures of yours, apologize to all the fans you insulted, oh and you will return the girls to their original creator this is a onetime offer and it will end in ten seconds". The head and Dick looked at each other and laughed "we appreciate the offer but…. No, besides we have all the exits covered" the head says. John smiles and looks at his watch "Too bad, we'll I really was just stalling you anyway". Before the head or Dick can say anything an explosion blast rock out of a wall and several resistance fighters charge out of the hole and open fire on the soldiers. "Time to go" John says and the boys grab their counterparts and repel up. They all get in the van and drive away.

After freeing the girls, and getting back in the van Blossom asked "Why did you guys save us, your villains after all" Brick smirked and said "A villain is only as good as the hero he fights, besides I've always seen my self as an anti-hero anyway" the group chuckled then bubbles turned to john "Can we go home now" John sighed and shook his head "No, its not safe to return until this fight is over, we'll move you to a safe house and keep you away from the corperations grasp, once these monsters of Dick's have been stopped we'll return you to Townsville and help you rebuild, until then you and the boys will help me train new members to fight the corporation and end the war" the girls and boys look at each other than to John and nod. "Alright we're in" Brick and Blossom say as they return to the base. The gang gets out and walks into the headquarters and toward an uncertain future.

Alright guys so now its your turn. We need to stop cartoon network from destroying Townsville, with your help it can be done. At the time of this righting there's a petition to stop the Powerpuff girls reboot, I need everyone that reads this to go there and sigh it. Then share it on your social media pages using the hash tag #originalppgforever. With your help, we can save Townsville. Sincerely John Armstrong.


End file.
